iPod Shuffle Challenge
by tahtiiawnuhFF
Summary: Was on a plane for 12-16 hours. Needless to say, I got bored. Many different pairings. Little ficlets that I am quite proud of.


**A/N: SO. I was on a plane a while back. It was a 12 hour flight. **

**Let's just say I got really bored and remembered this little fun writing exercise.**

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:<p>

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **(I didn't really follow this rule. I just let it happen.)**

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Justify – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus<strong>

He pulled her into an empty hallway and pushed her up on the brick wall.

Her face was flushed, eyes full of lust.

"Take me. Fucking take me. Right here. Right now. All of me. Please," she growled, arching herself to him.

He chuckled darkly, pressing himself against her. He played with a long tendril of her hair, and yanked on it. Hard.

The sound of her painful yelp made him swell in his pants.

He pulled his wand out of his cane holder and shoved it under her skirt. It was then that he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Justify yourself, Mudblood," he rumbled, long blonde hair falling onto her creamy skin.

She moaned as she felt the slim slick wood slide inside her dripping crevice.

* * *

><p><strong>2) Belt – Say Anything<strong>

"WHY ME? WHY DID YOU… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO OUR FAMILY? I HATE YOU. I FUCKING **HATE** YOU!" Draco yelled at his father.

The stoic man didn't turn around to see the Death Eaters drag away his only child.

A large slam was heard. Lucius didn't even flinch when he heard his son's cries of agony.

Time passed quickly. Too quickly.

"Sir. It is your turn, now," a voice came from behind the tall regal man.

With a curt nod, he walked over to the door, turned the knob, and stepped inside.

Shrugging off his dressing gown, and draping it over a nearby chair, he walked up to his son.

The boy was gagged and chained up on the wall, tears running down his cheeks, gashes trailing all over his chest, rips in his expensive clothes.

Taking off his belt, Lucius got a step closer. Snapping it against the ground, as his son winced, the man would soon let go of all his anger and anguish.

* * *

><p><strong>3) In Too Deep – Sum 41<strong>

Harry and Ron bounded inside, gasping for air. They had just nearly escaped the clutches of Ms. Norris and Filch.

"We got the butterbeer!" Harry shouted into the Gryffindor common room. Everyone in the room cheered happily.

"And I've got the FIREWHISKEYYYYY!" Ron shouted over the din.

Even more roars and cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Ah, to hell with it. Pass me a shot!" Hermione yelled, throwing her books down.

Some gasped, others laughed, the Weasley twins whistled. Ron had his mouth open in shock.

She giggled. They were in for a real night, as the music suddenly started playing from an unseen source.

* * *

><p><strong>4) Misery Loves It's Company – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus<strong>

Blaise walked with high shoulders, scoffing at some third years that were leering at him.

He passed Draco, nodding curtly, and looked over towards the destroyed yet under construction Quidditch pitch. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked over to it slowly.

Draco followed suit and caught up with him.

"What's up Blaise?" Draco asked, a bit concerned.

"Nothing's changed. So many fucking people died. And for what? This is exactly why I stayed unaffiliated with the war, or light and dark. Neutrality. Because none of it was worth it, complete goddamn waste of time. It was all fucking pointless bullshit," Blaise snarled, stalking off and away from his friend.

Draco shook his head slowly and walked away, back to where he was sitting.

Too bad his friend was right.

* * *

><p><strong>5) Young Love – Chris Brown<strong>

Hermione laced her fingers inbetween his. His smile was gleaming.

She blushed furiously under his gaze. So many people saw it coming. And yes, she knew she would end up with a Weasley, in the end. Just not this one.

His strong arms wrapped around her, kissing her bare shoulder lightly. The wind ruffled his red hair.

"I love you," she mumbled against his Quidditch toned pecks.

"I love you too, pooh-bear," he murmured, nuzzling into her neck.

She groaned.

"Fred, you know I hate that nickname," she whined, looking up at him.

"Exactly," the boy grinned, kissing her forehead and burying his face in her curls once more.

* * *

><p><strong>6) Appreciation And The Bomb – The Spill Canvas<strong>

"Draco! Please! Don't do it!" she choked back between sobs.

"NO! I don't deserve to live. Hermione, I _killed_ him. I FUCKING _killed _him!" he screeched.

"I KNOW! BUT. PLEASE. STEP OFF THE EDGE. WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT," she yelled at him.

"NO! HERMIONE, DON'T YOU GET IT? I NEED TO DIE. LIKE HE DIED. TELL MY MUM I LOVE HER," he roared back, looking down from the Astronomy Tower.

"PLEASE DRACO, IF YOU JUMP… you're not the only one that dies. I die with you! My heart…" she choked, collapsing to the ground, tears flowing down her face.

He took the leap.

"I love you," they both whispered.

And there was nothing but black.

* * *

><p><strong>7) Cure For The Itch – Linkin Park<strong>

The music was pulsing around her, walls vibrating accordingly.

She could feel magic around her. A wizard was nearby. She started looking, searching, feeling her eyes adjust to the dark room with a red undertone.

The strobe lights flickered over his face. Such a pale face in contrast with his lanky black hair.

She grinned, clad in a black and pink bikini, and garters to match. She nestled herself over her ex-Professor's lap, slowly.

All he could do was smirk and bite his lip.

* * *

><p><strong>8) One Step Closer – Linkin Park<strong>

Bellatrix inched closer to him, trailing her lips over his scar, pushing his hair back.

"How's it feel?... Huh?... Knowing I killed your godfather and you still wanna fuck me?" she whispered in his ear, hands silking down his bare chest to begin stroking his exposed member.

He gasped and arched to her, the ropes restraining him well in the small chair.

"Ah, ah, ah…" she said, withdrawing her hand from his aching skin.

All he could do was whimper and close his eyes.

"Please," was what the only word he could finally muster.

* * *

><p><strong>9) If All Else Fails – Matchbook Romance<strong>

His tongue swirled down her chest languidly, memorizing the flavor of her creamy skin. She arched her back to his lips.

"Oh god…" she murmured, running her hands into his black hair.

He moved lower, slowly cherishing her, worshiping her.

"Severus, please…" she gasped, as he nipped at her stomach.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he admitted, face aligned with the apex of her legs.

She shuddered, tears overflowing suddenly.

"Oh, Severus. I love you so much," she replied, heart swelling as she smiled.

And soon he was showing her just how much he really did love her, sending her reeling into the most blissful oblivion she had ever felt.

* * *

><p><strong>10) Waking Up – Funeral For A Friend<strong>

He lurked around the corner, watching. Just watching. That's all he ever did. All he ever _could_ do. He ran away suddenly, the object of his affection coming too close.

He could never admit his love. Oh never. He would never wake up to her next to him. He could only dream about her long flowing red hair.

It was forbidden. So forbidden. But he wanted it so bad.

His own red hair fell in his eyes. He felt himself shake with disgust. She was his little sister… He sighed, remembering how they used to wake up in the same bed together when they were younger.

How he would kill for those days.

Now all he woke up to was a nightmare.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath.

"Ron? You coming?" Hermione asked from close by.

"Yeah. Uh. Coming," he replied, walking over to her and taking her hand in his.

It really was a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>11) Holiday – Boys Like Girls<strong>

Her beautiful blonde hair cascaded down her back. That woman was so regal, so elegant. And she… she felt so ordinary.

"Why do you love me, Cissy?" she asked in a small voice once day.

The blonde blinked rapidly in shock.

"Wha-what? What kind of question is that, my little sweetpea?" she cooed, floating over to her lover.

"You're… just so… so beautiful… and extraordinary. And I'm nothing but subpar to you," she pouted, slumping her shoulders.

"'Mione… what is this? I adore you. Every single part of you. Your cute little nose, your adorable freckles, your pouty little mouth that I just want to kiss over and over again. I love your intellect, as well. I can hold a decent conversation with you and not dumb anything down. I just love you. And I find you beyond extraordinary, sweetie," she chided mildly, sitting down next to her.

The troubled girl just curled up in her lover's lap and sniffled.

"I love you too," she mumbled, snuggling into her supple chest. The blonde smiled and stroked her bushy brown curls endearingly and sighed, shaking her head, "Silly girl."

* * *

><p><strong>12) I Celebrate The Day – Relient K<strong>

Playing the piano was a given in his family. Surprisingly, he did love it.

"Bill, 'ave you made zee appointment with zee doctor?" Fluer asked, padding into the room with her hands on her belly.

He grinned and pulled his wife close, placing a kiss on her growing tummy.

"Of course. Gosh I can't wait," he mused, smiling broadly.

She traced the scars on his face.

"Mee too_. Je t'aime_, Bill Weezley," she murmured, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>13) Warning – Green Day<strong>

"Oh my GOD, Harry. Shut the fuck up!" she scoffed, blushing mildly.

"Whaaat! And hey! Watch your language, miss. James is in the other room," he replied, chuckling.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Gods, how she loved her brother.

"Come on. Let's do something crazy!" she tried, sitting up on her knees.

"Well… Ginny _is_ out with Luna and won't be back until super late… What did you have in mind?" he asked, crossing his legs casually.

"Toilet paper, spraycans, popcorn, banana peels, Ron's house," she grinned, eyes devious.

"Oh fuck… Hermione…" he warned.

"Whaaat? And hey! Watch your language. James is in the next room, mister," she teased, tickling him.

He giggled, retreating back, sticking his tongue out at her.

Gods, how he loved his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>14) I Need You – Relient K<strong>

His hands dug into her hips as he ground into her. She brought her own up to his, matching the movements.

"Fuck," she growled, pulling him in deeper with her slender freckled legs. "Big brotherrrr, pleaseeee." With that she threw her head back.

He groaned. "God, Ginny I need you so bad. Please, Ginny. Fuck me like you need me."

She rolled him over, and started bouncing up and down him desperately.

"OH!" they both screeched, clutching to each other, eyes shut tight.

* * *

><p><strong>15) Portrait – Matchbook Romance<strong>

The music was loud in their ears. She pulled her back up against her, vigourously grinding against her pert little bum.

"Ohhh…" Hermione groaned at the friction.

"You like that, Mudblood," Pansy muttered into her ear.

"Oh god yes…" she moaned, feeling her wetness slide down her leg. "Pansy…" she gasped, caught in the throng of people on the dance floor.

The brunette felt the other girl's hand slide onto her thigh. She gasped again, leaning her head back on the girl.

Pansy swirled her tongue over the exposed neck, feeling how wet Hermione was on her fingertips. "Such a naughty little Gryffindor I seemed to have stumbled upon."

* * *

><p><strong>16) Blurry Eyed – Fair<strong>

He held the Firewhiskey in his hand, swirling it slowly, ice clinking against the glass. His eyes were blurry, red rimmed, and swollen. His face was gaunt, stubble lining his prominent jaw.

In his other hand, he was holding his broken silver snakehead.

Rolling it distractedly, he looked down at it briefly.

Suddenly, standing up and throwing it as hard as he could, mirror shards came showering down, as a strangled cry came from the troubled man.

The glass of Firewhiskey lay shattered on the grown, completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>17) If I Told You – Plain White T's<strong>

The day was coming to a close. He was clutching his black hair, long nose poking inbetween his legs.

"I'm so sorry. What else can I say?" he whispered to no one but himself.

He imagined her green eyes and beautiful long red hair.

"Dammit, Lily, I love you," he grumbled, furiously rubbing the tears from his face. "Do you even care?... Vengeful woman…"

He shook his head. All he wanted was her forgiveness.

She could never give him that now, even if she wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>18) Death of Season – AFI<strong>

She was walking angrily, straight to his room, nostrils flared, eyes like daggers.

Bursting through it, she roared, "YOU CHEATED ON ME, RONALD? AND WITH LAVENDER, NO LESS! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

He cowered in the corner. Fuck. She turned and saw two wine glasses on the table. Lipstick was on one of them. She grabbed that one and threw it at him, as he ducked and let it shatter against the wall.

"What does she have that I don't, Ronald Weasley?" she blubbered, chest heaving in and out with violent sobs.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

><p><strong>19) Goody, Like Two Shoes – Matchbook Romance<strong>

The walk seemed like it was in slow motion. Everything around him disappeared. He felt numb. Nothing could fix this. His mouth was parted, eyes lost in too many memories.

He couldn't turn back. He couldn't… Suddenly, as a tear rolled down his cheek, he turned and ran to his brother. His other half. The only one that could fill the void he was feeling deep in his heart.

His twin.

The emptiness engulfed him as he collapsed over his body, as he trembled so hard, wails of anguish escaping him and leaving the birds to fly away from the nearby trees.

Why not himself? Why did it have to be him, his companion, the only one that truly understood him?

"_Don't wait up for me,"_ Fred had told him the night before.

George had decided to turn in early for the night.

He was supposed to leave him behind?

What kind of brother does that?

* * *

><p><strong>20) Details In The Fabric – Jason Mraz<strong>

She clung onto her pillow, a warm blanket wrapped around her. She shivered lightly, the wind trickling in through the window. Her husband was gone. Finally… finally gone.

Sighing, she felt the bed dip behind her. Turning and rolling over to her other side, she felt his hesitant arms around her. She smiled, taking in the smell of his cologne.

What a man he'd grown up to be. She felt his tense chest on her hands as he pulled her closer to him.

"You work too hard," she whispered, tucking his short hair behind his ear softly.

"I wish others thought so, too," he mumbled into her neck, pecking her on the forehead.

Smiling wide at the chaste affection, she snuggled up closer to him. She never received any affection. Neither did he. Now she'd be able to mother him as much as she wanted, making up for too many lost years.

"Sorry for the fight," she whispered, stroking his baby soft face endearingly.

"It's all good, now, no need to fuss," he whispered back, blonde hair falling in his eyes again.

"Goodnight, Draco," she whispered.

"Goodnight… Mum," he mumbled back, nuzzling up against her.

_Mum._ She beamed.

They both needed so much comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>21) The End Of A Fraud<strong> **– Armor For Sleep**

_The world was spinning around him. Was he really dead? Did he really see them? All of them?_

_All his surroundings felt wrong. Was this real? Was he really back and Voldemort was actually dead?_

_Or was it all a dream?..._

_What if… What if he never did wake up…_

_That he was never actually alive._

_What if it really all was just a lie?_

_A pseudo reality he created for himself when the world was actually at Voldemort's clutches._

And as Harry set his first born son in his crib, he had his doubts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. :D**

**~ Tat**


End file.
